Goodbye and Hello
by SusanaStrWrsNrd97
Summary: This story is about me going into another universe but wait how do I find my way out? I might want to stay because Cody is kind of hot .. hmm I might stay a little longer!
1. Chapter 1

Rrrrr . . . . I'm sick . . . but still gonna write a fanfic! . . . So the inspiration for this story is I was told to water the lawn by my Dad even though he knew I was sick and I did it anyways which interrupted my program on ABC Family Wild Child. So I was a little upset and I said to myself "I wish I was in another universe." So this is about me going into the Star Wars universe.

My Pov lOl : )

Oh no, going to sneeze . . . must get toilet paper and oh no. I had sneezed all over my new Star Wars the Clone Wars Encyclopedia. I took a Clorox wipe and cleaned my brand new book, and then took my toilet paper (didn't have any tissues : ( )

Then my Dad walks in asking my sister Marina to water the lawn, she doesn't want to so she says no and well this is what happened :

"Marina go water the lawn." Nea orders (Nea is what we call my Dad).

"No, go do it yourself." Marina replies while rolling her eyes.

"What did you just say to me young lady!" Nea asked sarcastically, of course he knows! Rrrrr

"You heard me I'm not doing it!" Marina replies her voice getting a little louder, (I'm not exadurating this story this really happened, I don't live a dramatic life with people getting shot and people dying of cancer with their last words being "Emily's not dead." And dramatic death. lOl : ) )

"I am your father and you must do what I say." Nea replies getting all defensive and his voice getting louder.

So Blablablablabla I will speed things along here because I don't have a lot of time to write my story.

"Fine if you won't do it then Susana will!" Nea yells and then pointing at me, you could tell I was obviously sick with all the tissues hanging around me like my servants giving me bread and wine. I was just sitting there watching Wild Child on ABC family (watch the movie its good!), and then I look up and give him a look. Then I just raised a eyebrow.

"Well Susana go do it!" Nea yelled with his veins popping out like he was a body builder yelling at me from the T.V. to get off the couch and get exercising while I just sit there and watch people get fit while I eat Tostitoes and Oreos. He also had his eyes popping out of his eye lids, I just wanted to poke one of them back in.

"Why me?" I asked a little confused, the whole fight I was just watching the show as if oblivious of what was going on around me. Every now and again I told them to keep their voices down so I could hear the T.V. and so I wouldn't scare the neighbors.

"Well Marina is to lazy to do it so you can do it." Nea replied while trying to lower his tone of voice.

"I'm sick I can't do it." I replied keeping my tone of voice down and trying to be reasonable with him. Some may call me a wimp but its 8:00 now and it would get dark, it was cold and no matter how hard you tried you would get wet. So cold and wet don't really mix as a cure for a fever.

"So just go do it." Nea replied getting his voice ready for yelling.

"No I can't I'm sick, that's the reason why I'm not at the meeting for Washington D.C." I replied truthly, yeah I'm going to D.C. in the Spring so excited! My mom told me its mandatory for me to have a phone on the trip just in case I get separated in the group so I get a phone! : ) So because of my sickness I sent my mom to the meeting, so sadly I didn't have her to back me up.

"Go water the lawn!" Nea ordered now he was yelling with his veins and eyes popping out.

"No I can't, I'm sick." I replied with a calm voice as I gestured around my tissues.

"You know what just go to your room!" Nea yelled as he pointed down the hall way.

"Why, I didn't do anything but sneeze all over myself?" I replied with my voice getting louder, now it was time for aggressive negotiations. Haha Star Wars quote. : )

"That's right you didn't do anything." Nea yelled looking proud of himself for coming up with something clever, and that's exactly how it looked.

"Look you can feel proud of yourself for winning this one but hey let me know when you get your silver trophy." I replied now with my voice all snotty. I really don't act like a brat I just do it just so I can get the final word and then run of in a fit. I think the whole idea of running off like that in a snit is a funny joke. Like a parody of a teenager getting mad at her parents because she can't get a tattoo or something. People can think it's weird but I feel like I'm obligated to act like that, I know stupid. Back to the story :

So I run outside to water the lawn and I said to myself "I hate my life here I wish I was in a universe like Star Wars the Clone Wars." Little did I know something beyond this galaxy was on its way to grant that wish.

After watering the lawn I was sent to my room which really I didn't care a trip to my room is a trip to my room. I can read, do makeup, brush my hair, play around with my clothes, and do just stuff I like to do.

I did my hair and played around with my clothes and crap I like to do when I'm bored. So I basically skipped dinner because I didn't want to talk to my Dad and fell asleep on my bed. I was wearing my cowboy boots which had the prettiest details. They kind of looked like Ahsoka's boots from Star Wars the Clone Wars but they had more detail but it was the way they were shaped. They had flowers at the top and sides and the stems were like ribbons coming gently down to the feet. My skirt had a elastic waist band and had red and orange flowers with a brights green stem. The back round of the skirt was bash or however you spell the color, I'm hoping I spelled it right. I wore a simple white V-neck T-shirt with my Black vest.

Then I all of a sudden woke up hearing a strange noise and immediately got up with my lightsaber in hand that I grabbed from behind my pillow. I literally sleep with it under my pillow, yep the tooth fairy is gonna comes and picks it up and steals it from me in the middle of the night. Only to find out next morning that really your parents took it and forgot to leave the money under the pillow because they had to get Mommy Dearest her pills. Well that's how I found out the tooth fairy isn't real, Oops sorry! Jk.

My toy lightsaber is made of plastic but if you hit someone on the head they'll be knocked out.

My sister wasn't up, which was unusual because she was always up at night on Fanfic and playing sims3. I checked her room really quick to make sure she wasn't kidnapped or anything but sad, she was still there ( I'm just kidding I love my sister . . . maybe . . . once again just kidding). I looked around the house and there were no burglars or anything. Then I heard the noise again but it was coming from outside, I was surprised I heard this because I'm a deep sleeper and I wouldn't have known if even if someone was robbing us. So what was it? Then I heard something to my right and I headed towards the living room. Once again no one was there but then I looked out the window and there was a gunship parked on the street looking around and it was to late.

They saw me, a clone turned and pointed to me as I ducked. They ran to my front door and tried to open it but I already gotten to it and made sure it stayed locked.

"Open up!" One of them yelled as I glanced out the window one was staring at me. "We won't hurt you just open the door." The clone announced to me trying to keep me calm, it was the one staring at me that could see me through the window. My face wasn't calm but I don't know why but I felt safe, so I opened up the door.

"Hello?" I asked feeling scared out of my mind. (I wasn't feeling sick either so I assumed my nap helped.)

"Listen to me ma'am you must come with us now, grab what you need and lets go." The clone told me, I wasn't sure but I did what they said.

"Um come in though, while I get my things." I told them trying to show what little hospitality I could show in my shock.

They quietly came in and looked around as a few sat down and took their helmets off. I could also hear them talking so this is what they said :

"Well that was easy." one of them said, "I'm surprised she hasn't ran."

"Yeah, a stranger comes up to your door and you let them in, how strange."

"How strange she isn't making our job difficult and running, huh?" The voice sounded familiar and I had a total fan girl moment and wanted to scream but I didn't I just kept cool. It was Commander Cody.

"At ease, look just be nice to her she's going to have to leave home and she may not come back." I immediately knew who the two were. This one was Captain Rex! I could tell by the way they talked and some of the voice change in their voice. Wow I actually know the difference between the 2 just by voice. rOfLz.

"At least she isn't kicking and screaming." Captain Rex.

"Don't know if you noticed but she's just showing hospitality to us right now, letting us in her home like this." Commander Cody.

"Interesting,"

"What?"

"The rooms, they're so old and faded."

"Hmm, maybe this planet is so far away from us that it's a little slow with their technology."

Then I entered the room and everyone was as silent as little mice in front of a chubby cat getting ready to see death . . . or just sing their death song.

"I could hear you ya know." I announced to them.

"Oh, uh what did you hear?" Cody asked.

"Everything." I replied still calm.

"How, weren't you in another room?" One of the clones asked.

"My door broke so now I have curtains instead of a door and plus your voices our pretty loud." I replied, they all just stared.

"So keep it down my parents and sister are sleeping, it's bad enough you woke me up." I ordered them. They were still staring.

"Didn't the kaminoans ever tell you not to stare at people?" I asked sarcastically. Only one snapped to it and stopped staring but just looked around and back at me.

"Sorry, it's just your not surprised?" one asked.

"Surprised at what?" I asked.

"We all have the same face, and we are strangers to you, dressed in white armor, knocking at your door in the middle of the night." Captain Rex replied. Still shocked.

"Yeah so, your clones from the Republic I know." I replied with a "I don't care" in my voice.

"You weird." One of them announced.

"No your weird, coming to a teenage girl's house at . . ." I stopped to glance at the clock. " 3:34 in the morning and waking her up having to go out to the living room with her fake lightsaber getting scared into thinking there is a burglar in the house." I replied with a eyebrow up and looking at them all.

"Wait, that's a fake lightsaber?" One asked in shock.

"Yeah it's just plastic, you know a toy." I replied and then I held it up and turned it on, they didn't seem convinced because it made the noise. Vwoom, Vwoom, Vwhooooom!

"Aaaaa." A few said a little scared, getting snapped awake by the sound.

"What it's just a toy it won't hurt you." I announced to them as I slapped it onto a clone's hand.

"What, it doesn't go through?" They asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't go through." I replied, thinking how stupid they were being.

"Are we ready to go?" The captain asked.

"Yup, got what I need." I replied.

"Ok let's go." The commander announced to everyone. I was then escorted onto the gunship. I took one last look at my home and then the blast doors closed and I tried to peek out the cracks but it was already gone. It closed as we flew up to the atmosphere and I wove good bye to a plane.

Weird though, I didn't see Obi-wan Kenobi next to me. I felt a hand on my left shoulder and I then wanted to have a fan girl moment but I stayed calm and just looked out even though the doors were closed.

"It's ok, I know it's hard." Obi-wan told me with a calm voice not wanting to upset me. I didn't cry but it hurt in the gut saying goodbye to everything but I knew there was something else in mind for me. I knew I had a purpose but not beyond this universe.

I looked to my side and Obi-wan was looking at me with a "I'm sorry" look.

"It is but I don't know how I just got my things and went so quickly, I'm surprised I'm not crying or something but it still hurts." I replied thinking I'd wake up soon so I just made the best of it.

I all of a sudden heard some loud clash and it was the hanger doors opening. Then the gunship doors slid open. I was in amazement that I was on a Jedi Cruiser and standing in its hanger.

"Are you hungry at all Susana?" Obi-wan asked as we got off the gunship.

"Uh, yeah and how did you know my name?" I asked a little surprised.

"I'll explain that when we get to the Mess Hall." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, pardon me but I haven't introduced myself my name is . . ." Obi-wan began but then interrupted by Miss can't shut up.

"Pardon my interruption but I know your name, you're the infamous Obi-wan Kenobi." I replied. (By the way I really do talk like that with pardon me and excuse my reach so nothing unusual.)

"Well then my reputation proceeds me then, and how do you know my name?" Obi-wan asked looking at me suspiciously.

"I'll explain that in the Mess Hall." I replied smiling at him while playing the same game he was.

"Mess Hall it is." Obi-wan replied laughing to himself.

Sorry I would continue but it's 1:57 in the morning and I'm tired. Wait now 1:58 haha : ) . My other story with Rex and Ahsoka is going to be set to an end. Unless anyone wants me to continue the story you can speak up now because really I just did a repeat and sure a few Rex and Ahsoka moments but still where after that? I will plan on making another Rex and ahsoka story after this one but I will not continue with the other one it's just eh. I hope this one is much better : ) . Going on a road trip and it's bad enough I stayed up this late and I need sleep - !

Zzzzzzzzz good night : )


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, it's been a while. I've been busy and I'm back to writing stories now. I'm also looking forward to making new ones and for season 3 of Star Wars the Clone Wars. Some new inspiration : ). So yeah, to just recap me and Obi-wan are going to the mess.

My Pov lOl : ) :

So we went down hallway from hallway and I had 2 fangirl moments! I saw Rex and Ahsoka walking behind us and lucky me, they were heading to the mess!

"Hello Master!" Ahsoka announced striking up a conversation.

"Hello Ahsoka, Captain." Obi-wan replied turning around.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked a little confused.

"This is Susana Rowe, she's to be my new padawan." Obi-wan replied, wow that was what he wanted to tell me. Whose decision was this? Oh well, I'll talk about it with Obi-wan later. After all it wouldn't be good to yell at my Master on the first day.

"Hi Susana my name is Ahsoka, and this is Rex." Ahsoka replied ecstatically, she was obviously happy she could have a friend her age.

"Hi." I replied, I really didn't have much to say but I tried not to spring out and hug her and Rex like a idiot. I wanted to but I think I would scare them.

"Hey, Master can you come up to the bridge." I recognized the voice on the com-link as Anakin. Oh no another fangirl moment!

"Sure I'll be up there soon." Obi-wan replied as he turned off his comlink. "Sorry Susana I got to go up to the bridge, can you guys take her to the mess she doesn't know her way around yet." Obi-wan asked.

"Sure we can do that." Ahsoka replied even more ecstatically. Rex could tell Ahsoka was really excited to show me around.

"Come on Susana!" Ahsoka announced to me as I followed the two.

"You know it's weird, I've never seen you at the temple." Ahsoka brought up as we walked around.

"Well I come from earth and I just got here, I'm new to this all." I replied.

"Don't worry you'll fit in." Rex replied as he opened the mess door, there was no one there mostly because it was like in the middle of the night.

I followed them and got my food and we sat down at the table. I was about to take a bite of my food but they were staring at me, so I stopped with my food mid-air.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically. They both laughed. Yeah! I'm funny in this universe! : )

"We're waiting for you to take a bite." Rex replied,

"Why?" I asked confused, that is so weird.

"Well first time mess eaters almost choke on their food, it's really funny to watch." Ahsoka replied. Wow they want me to choke on my food on the first day thanks. I pulled my long blond hair out of my way so I wouldn't eat it.

"Ok then." I replied still a bit confused lOl blond moment. So I took a bite and it was actually really good!

"That's actually really good." I announced.

"What!" Rex replied in shock.

"Well I was never really a picky eater." I replied.

"Your face isn't a picky eater." Ahsoka replied as we all laughed.

"Oh thank god you know face jokes!" I replied relieved, I wanted to make one for a while, probably not to a clone because then I would've offended a lot of people. 3 face jokes.

"Of course we do." Ahsoka replied.

"Ok it's been bugging me, what's in the bag?" Ahsoka asked.

"Prepared to be nerded out then." I replied as I pulled out Star Wars books, it was to explain why I knew their names and crap.

"What's that?" Rex asked as he saw himself on the cover.

"Hey that's me!" Ahsoka replied not bothering to ask.

"Well I brought them to explain how I knew your names and stuff and to explain where I came from." I replied making it as simple as possible.

Rex moved next to me to look at some of the books.

"Here let me show you your profile pages." I announced as I turned to Ahsoka's page.

"Oh kool!" Ahsoka replied as she looked through hers (yes cool with a k). She took the book out of my hands and noticed they were animated pictures not realistic.

"What's wrong with the pictures?" Ahsoka asked a little confused.

"Oh it's based off of a animated T.V. show so it's not realistic like pictures." I replied.

"Oh that makes sense, except the T.V. part." Ahsoka replied as she looked through hers.

I took a book and looked through the pages and found Rex's page and gave him the book.

"I have a page, why me I'm just a Clone." Rex announced.

"Your Skywalker's second in command, and you're a main character in the stories, if your mentioned in a episode you're in it." I replied.

"I have a question, where did you get your nickname?" I asked hopefully. "It doesn't say in the books but I thought you could answer that."

"Like in the book I"ll never tell." Rex replied.

"By the way can you read the books to us, I don't know what it says it's like a foreign language or something." Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah we read Aurabesh." Rex announced.

"Sure, I can do that." I replied as I read page by page of the books. My throat was hurting but after a few cups of water I was reading and reading. Then Obi-wan and Anakin came in and a crowd had grown around me. It was like story time at a kindergarten.

"What's going on?" Obi-wan asked.

"Susana's reading to us, she's reading a foreign language or something, it talks about characters and stories." Ahsoka replied.

"Susana, what are you reading?" Obi-wan asked with confusion in his voice.

"I'm reading a book with people's profiles and what it says about them, it's based off a animated T.V. show called Star Wars the Clone Wars." I replied hoping I wasn't in trouble.

"Can you read me my profile, if I have one?" Anakin asked kind of excited.

"Sure." I flipped to Anakin's page and read it to him.

"Do I have one?" Obi-wan asked now getting into it.

"Yup." I replied as I flipped to his page and read it to him.

"Hmm, so this is how you know us?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah, are you mad at me or something?" I asked a little worried, I don't want to be lectured on my first day.

"No, now come on we need to finish your tour." Obi-wan announced to everyone implying that story time is over, and everyone cleared out.

"Master Kenobi can I do it?" Ahsoka asked wanting to make a friend.

"Sure why not, while you do that I'm going back to the bridge." Obi-wan replied as him and Anakin turned around and walked to the bridge.

"Thank you." Ahsoka replied.

"Come on Susana." She announced to me as I gathered my things and ran to catch up with her.

We walked to the barracks and bathrooms, we walked everywhere and then walked to the bridge where the rest of them were. (Sorry I want to rap it up because my mom wants the computer and stuff).

"Ah there you two are, come here Susana." Obi-wan asked as I came forward to where Cody and Obi-wan were. Oh my gosh another fangirl moment, it was Commander Cody. The bridge looked just like it did on the T.V. show. A few clones noticed me and looked up, wondering who's the new girl and stuff. After that they just went back to their computers.

"Susana this is Commander Cody, Cody this is Susana Rowe my new padawan learner." Obi-wan announced as he introduced us to each other.

"Hello." I replied and waived with both hands in a really friends tone, everyone seemed to like me so far.

"Hello Susana." Cody replied with a smile, wow serious Cody with a smile that's a first for me.

"Now Susana we are going to Courascant and we'll be arriving in 2 hours, we need to report to the jedi council." Obi-wan reported to me. "Now your new and I want to let you know something, don't speak unless spoken to ok?"

"Ok." I replied still cheery and smiley, even though I left home I was in a good mood.

"Good, I'll be right back." Obi-wan announced as he walked away.

"Your cheery today aren't you?" Cody brought up trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah I guess I am, it's a nice day today." I replied smiling as he laughed.

"What?" I asked still smiling.

"Your cheery, it's a nice change of pace you looked a little cranky this morning." Cody replied.

"I got maybe 6 hours of sleep, I'm just cheery because it seems like everyone likes me so far." I replied.

"Why wouldn't we like you?" Cody asked getting into his serious voice.

"I don't know, you're never sure when someone doesn't like you, besides I yelled at you and Rex this morning for waking me up. You'd think I would've made a bad impression." I replied still peachy king as a jelly bean.

"That's true." He replied smiling again as we both stared blankly into hyperspace. I was still smiling like I was at Disney Land and I was hugging Mickey Mouse.

"So how do you like being a padawan so far?" Cody asked.

"It's good I haven't been lectured or gotten into any trouble, plus I got a tour of a jedi-cruiser." I replied while putting my hands behind my back.

"That's good, especially the lecturing and getting in trouble part." Cody replied glad to see that so far I wasn't a trouble maker.

"Yeah I've never been a troublemaker anyways, don't want to be one either." I replied.

"That's good to hear." Cody replied.

"So where are you from?" Cody asked still trying to get to know me.

"Earth, you're the one who came and picked me up how do you not know the name?" I asked with a eyebrow up.

"Well I'm not familiar with the planet that's why I'm asking, where on earth?" Cody asked, boy he really asks a lot of questions.

"North America, United States, California." I replied.

"That's a long name for a city." Cody replied a little confused.

"No North America is the continent I live on, United States is the part of the continent I live on, and California is the state I live in." I replied explaining it as simply as I can.

"Oh, what about the city?" Cody asked, wow what is he going to do stalk me? lOl

Sorry not going to give out where I live so my reply :

"Durbla flushniga." I replied.

"Interesting name hmm, Durbla flushniga." Cody replied.

"Why are you asking so many questions Cody?" I asked a little confused.

"Just trying to get to know you." He replied smiling, why was he smiling so much wasn't he the serious one? Like seriously that's really odd, sure he's just being friendly but it's weird. You know serious Cody all smiley and happy.

"Ah, sorry it's just your asking a lot of questions." I replied.

-Let's speed things up a bit like two hours later-

"Were approaching Courascant General." Cody announced to Obi-wan as we got out of Hyper space.

"Good." Obi-wan replied, now that I think about it I'm going to have to call him Master.

What I knew was that the books wouldn't disappear and I knew Obi-wan had questions that I needed to answer to him and the Council.

As we got through into the planet we began our landing procedures and unloaded everything off the cruiser. Then Obi-wan took me to see the Council.

DunDunDun! Haha what happens next? What questions will the Council ask? Oh and sorry if it wasn't really exciting it's one of those chapters that fills in the gaps. Tomorrow will be a more exciting chapter. Wow exactly 9:00 right now. Hmm I actually finished before midnight! Kool, yes with a k! I really wanted to speed through this chapter because it's once again a chapter that fills in the gap. Next chapter I begin my training, I get a lot of questions, and I'm rushed into a mission. Hmm what mission? I hope this was a good chapter for you guys . . . and girls lOl : ).

Ok see you later, I'm going to watch Star Wars episode IV. Surprisingly I haven't watched it in a while! So yeah I'm making a new chapter tomorrow. It's the 29th of August so don't get confused with dates and stuff . . . I'm gonna shutup now before I ramble (to late). Buh Bye! : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, awesome new story! Love new stories. Anyways now let's get to it, Obi-wan is bringing me to the Council.

"Ok remember to speak only when spoken to and be on your best behavior." Obi-wan rambled to me. Man Obi-wan sure knows how to ramble about rules and crap. But hey, the more I know the better.

"Got it." I replied positively. I was a little nervous to see the Council, mostly because it would be like a million fangirl moments in one sitting. Wow, Windu's face still looks boring and unfriendly thanks and what a welcome. Windu never struck me as the friendly type just the (my dad) oh you're in so much trouble Susana, you need to be more like your sister Marina and get better grades. (By the way I have good grades just apparently not good enough.) Even worse the –I'm sorry I don't trust you or Anakin and you need to go back to Eth or Oth or whatever you call and the city of durbla flurgenshna- Yeah I don't like Windu that much but instead of being a whiney teenager like I can be to my Dad, because well my Dad is the only one I am aloud to talk crap to (even my mom said so lOl) I decided to be respectful and not yell "Who's fried chicken idea is this and are you guys fried chicken crazy!" (fried chicken is a substitute for the F word lOl).

"We're here." Obi-wan announced to me as he opened the Council doors.

"Master Kenobi, and this is . . . your new padawan I take it, what's your name." Ki-adi Mundi asked staring at me, what do I have something wrong with my hair or am I just strange looking?

"My name is Susana Rowe." I replied.

"Susana . . . nice name that is yes hmm." Yoda replied with his backwards talk. (Well it is!)

"So Kenobi you wish to train her?" Mace asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Obi-wan replied.

"Test her we must, if she passes she will be trained." Yoda replied.

"Right now, or later?" Obi-wan asked.

"Hmm, now seems like a better time after all we all have things to do." Windu replied.

"Alright." Obi-wan replied as he left the room, wow that was fast. Everything went fast around here, just test now or later? Now, ok. Wow this is how fast it is? But I still had a question, who's decision was this and how did this come up? But of course I had to keep my mouth shut, speak unless spoken to.

-I'm going to speed past the test because I have no idea as a writer what they ask, back to my Pov-

The test questions were really easy, at least that's what I thought.

Afterwards they summoned my Master or maybe-Master I don't know.

"Now Susana you must leave the room while we discuss." Windu ordered as I bowed and walked out the room. I sat there outside the chambers on a bench for at least 15 minutes while they discussed, was I going to be trained or am I going back to my home planet. Because if I go back home someone is gonna get hurt because I did all that socializing and crap for nothing. Wait now that I think about it, it was fun meeting them, just to meet your heroes in person is really kool. (yes again with a k).

"Susana come back in now." Plo Koon announced to me through a speaker. What is this Mackers? (Sorry I meant McDonalds, it's what I call it).

I walked back in and Obi-wan was smiling, was I gonna be trained or what? What was he smiling about?

"Susana, you are to be trained as Obi-wan's padawan, you scored a 100% on your test." Windu announced to me smiling, Wow is he serious? Awesome I'm going to be a padawan! Wait Windu? Smiling? Impossible, but apparently possible. (Yes a 100% let's just imply that I'm actually good at math and crap, and I have a 4.0 in school!) lOl.

"We have just a few more questions for you, Master Kenobi has informed us that you already know our names is that true?" Windu asked, gosh this was just the thing I wanted to avoid. Uh oh fangirl moments and explaining them, I mine as well go up and ask for their autograph and I'd get a "Well I shouldn't . . . ok you got a pen?" Yeah that's how I imagine it in my head.

"Yes it is true." I replied with a smile, awesome I'm a padawan!

"How do you know our names?" Windu asked.

"Well I have these books in my bag here, they carry profiles based off the animated T.V. show Star Wars the clone wars." I replied, I hope they understand.

"May we see the books, and what does T.V. stand for?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes you may see them, and T.V. stands for television." I replied while getting them out of the bag and handing the books to them. They just sat there looking at each other confused and then looked through the books.

"Hmm . . . what is this writing, it's in a foreign language." Windu asked.

"It's English just in a different writing style." I replied.

"Do you mind reading a page to us?" Windu asked.

"No not at all." I replied as I took the book and read it to them.

"Who is the maker of these books?" Plo Koon asked.

"Jason Fry, he writes the books based off the show and Star Wars is made by George Lucas, he's the real creator." I replied.

"Ok, that's all the questions and time we have right now, now Obi-wan now you can go take your new padawan for training." Windu ordered.

"Thank you." Obi-wan replied I mean Master, oh this is awesome! You'd think that after Anakin he'd be done with the padawan thing.

We both bowed and we walked out of the Council chambers as the door closed behind us.

"You did well Susana, now we are going to go and build you a lightsaber." Obi-wan announced to me. A lightsaber, wow just a the greatest opportunity to cut and stab myself! lOl.

"Thank you Master, oh I love saying that!" I replied smiling.

"Good, I'm glad your excited to be a padawan but remember this is not all fun and games, you must show respect to me, the Council, your elders, and your superiors." Obi-wan replied. Oh no he was gonna ramble on about rules and how they should be obeyed, the sad thing is I think I know most of them.

"Got it." I replied still smiling and excited.

"Also you need to know the jedi serve the senate, and we will be going back into battle next week. We will be doing a lot of training, I'm sorry you are being rushed into battle." Obi-wan ordered.

"Remember something Susana after we are done building the lightsaber it is your life, you must have it on you at all times." Obi-wan ordered.

"Yes Master." I replied still smiling.

"Since you will be on the battle field soon I need to tell you something, we will lose lives but remember you need to keep your eye and mind on the mission and the battle at hand, but it doesn't mean you must completely ignore the troopers." Obi-wan implied.

"Yes Master but I have a question." I replied.

"Well what is it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well why does it have to be in a week?" I asked.

"Well it's a time of war and they need us on the battle field, I know it's not the best time and place for training you but your training needs to be done. Anyways . . ." Obi-wan replied before I interrupted him.

"I don't mean to interrupt but you need to slow down, for my training to be complete you need to let the lessons and things I've learned marinate in my mind. To teach someone it takes patience doesn't it." I replied now teaching my Master not to rush.

"Your right that is true, but I need to teach in a lone week and it takes time to train a padawan. Anyways about the troops, you still need to take the time to talk to them, to be informed on what's going on and to give orders. You need to be compassionate. That reminds me attachments are not aloud, but that doesn't mean you can't show compassion. Do you understand?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes Master, I understand." I replied, most of the things he told me like quieting my mind and following orders I already knew, the only thing I needed to know is how to avoid cutting your hand off with your lightsaber and any body part for that matter and how to use the force. So Obi-wan rambled on about how the force works and how it is a Jedi's greatest ally and the rules of war. I knew this because of the lessons I've learned from the T.V. show. But I still have much to learn before I become a jedi, sure I was rushed into this but it wasn't really that bad. What I need to do though is remember what I've learned and follow the rules, sure I can do that. But still look what I got myself into, really I just waved goodbye and said hello to everything that is and was in my path. What about my home and what will become of my home.

Then I thought about my family, I didn't think at the time what I was giving up. Then I started to feel a little homesick.

One thing is for sure Obi-wan knew I was going to be homesick at some point and I couldn't just avoid it like it was the worst table at the wedding, with Uncle Burt picking his nose and wiping it on Aunt Susie's plate while she's in the bathroom as a crap lousy joke. And Mother, or Mommie Dearest our grandmother telling you about what you should do about college before you even know what your going to do and telling you, you need to lose weight even though you're at a healthy weight. Then there is Aunt Margerate sitting there as quiet as a mouse with nothing to say but how is school and I like your shoes, not much of a conversation starter. Anyways I knew Obi-wan was going to bring it up soon but we'll jump that bridge when it comes, and I'll join the sharks.

"We're here, but first you need to make a design and how you'd like your lightsaber to look. Remember your lightsaber shows who you are on the inside." Obi-wan announced to me as he sat me down at a desk and gave me a pen and paper.

I started drawing and drawing, First one I threw away but then I knew what I wanted. I started out where the emitter/lightsaber comes out part I don't know. It had what would almost looked like stones on my drawing all around, usually at the end but you know I did it to confuse people with which side in case of lightsaber thieves. In the middle it would be like little carvings of ocean tumbling around. In the middle there would be a secret button that would ignite the lightsaber in the case of if I lost it and someone else got hold of it. At the end there would be 3 straight lines, just for detail. In the near end was where the crystals were held with one popping out shining with carvings around it for detail.

Then I was done, I showed my picture to Obi-wan and he started smiling.

"Your design is very interesting, very unique. I haven't seen a lightsaber like this before, you surely know detail Padawan." Obi-wan replied.

"Thank you Master, so you like it I take it." I replied smiling wow I must be really happy to be smiling so much.

"Of course I do, I don't see why I'd dislike it Padawan. Now Susana we need to get to making your lightsaber." Obi-wan replied as he showed me the tools. (Not sure how exactly they build it so let's speed through this shall we). Piece by Piece we put my lightsaber together, I'm glad I wasn't doing this by myself. It would've been hard since I'm not good with building anything or messing with mechanical things.

Then I had my finished product, it was finally done.

"Well, try it out Susana." Obi-wan implied to me. So I pressed the secret button and it emitted as a blue lightsaber like I wanted it to. It was Silver all across with a few colors popping out like yellow, green, blue, purple, and black. It was perfect, just the way I wanted it. But I knew I couldn't carry it in my hand everywhere, I had to keep it on me at all times. Obi-wan handed me a brown belt for the little things with a attached clip. I put it on and attached my lightsaber to it. Then Obi-wan reminded me of layers and of how cold it gets. So he and I went to go and find Ahsoka so she could take me shopping for some clothes. Warning to the Men who don't like shopping and reading about it. Men . . . they never want to go shopping, I'd like to meet a man who's not gay that likes to go shopping.

"Now Ahsoka here is some money can you go shopping with Susana for some new Clothes, she needs some layers." Obi-wan asked once he found Ahsoka

"Sure Master, come one Susana let's go!" Ahsoka replied as I followed her.

We walked outside the Temple and got a taxi (yes a taxi, we can't drive just yet, we're like what 14? Geez they have laws, and by the way I've been waiting to say this cause it's so funny G.N.O.).

"So have you made your lightsaber yet?" Ahsoka asked as it now falling to night time.

"Yup, you wanna see?" I asked

"Yeah, let me see!" Ahsoka replied all excited, man she is perky.

I took my lightsaber from the left of my belt and handed it to her.

"Oh kool! Which side does it ignite and where is the button?" Ahsoka asked. (by the way I will always spell cool with a k, it's just my thing. I don't do it only for school projects and crap).

"Button is here and the end is here, the other side is where it comes out." I replied as I showed her where what goes. I'm glad she asked what side and which button in case if she had to use it and accidently couldn't find the button or just stabbed herself.

"I like the detail on your, you must took a lot of time on yours, want to see mine?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah let me see yours." I ordered excited. She got out hers and gave it to me.

"Oh kool, I like yours it's simple but it's like a clean cut. Which side is the saber on and where is the button?" I asked.

"Button is here and the saber side is here, why do you ask?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"In the case if I ever have to ignite your lightsaber. So I don't you know, get confused where the button is and to prevent me from stabbing myself." I joked.

We both laughed as we approached our destination.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" The droid asked.

"I don't know when we're going to be back so when the button turns green come and get us here, we'll be waiting." Ahsoka replied to the droid as she threw him a locater.

"Let's go, I know a shop with good prices and cute clothes." Ahsoka announced to me.

"Kool let's go." I replied as we walked down to the shop.

We went through some clothes and we found some clothes I liked.

"Oh that's cute, oh I need to tell you something. Those shoes do you really like them?" Ahsoka asked. What did she mean I love these shoes!

"Yeah I love these Boots!" I replied being positive.

"Well if you're going to the battle field next week you should get your shoes made just a bit more durable, so they last long. My shoes I'm wearing right now have lasted for a long time, even though I've gone through explosions, rocks, blasts, and everything that stood in my way."

"And how do I do that?" I asked, how can they be remade like that?

"There is a shop a few stores down that takes remakes your shoes, it takes only 15 minutes. Well for 15 minutes you'll be shoeless but hey it's worth it." Ahsoka replied.

"Sounds good, we'll go there after we buy these clothes here." I replied. I had a blue shirt that buttons down the middle with a lace going down and at the top there is a lacy ribbon and the sleeves gently go off the shoulders. I also got a white tank top as an under shirt, the under shirt had a lace at the top on the straps and lining. We also got some black tights or jeans whatever you want to call it. I got a skirt to but I wasn't ever going to wear it. So it was me in kool pants.

Ahsoka got out the money as I put the clothes down on the table. I didn't think I'd really have to go out shopping and get my boots re-done, I thought they were just going to give me some old clothes but then I thought maybe they didn't have anything in my size. I wasn't sure.

"That will be $44.60 republic credits." The cashier announced.

"Here you go." Ahsoka replied as she handed over the money.

"We also have a sale on vests if you want to get one." The cashier replied pointing over to a rack.

"It's 2 for $8.00." The cashier pointed out.

"Go get one Susana." Ahsoka told me. I went over and quickly picked out a simple black vest to tie it all together.

"Ok that will be $47.60." The cashier announced to us. –I'm honestly not keeping track of how much it all was-

Ahsoka then hands over some more money.

"Thank you, here's your change." The cashier replied giving us back our change. Afterwards we walked down the street to what almost looked like a payless. They had some jewelry and boots. The boots were in boxes along rows, it looked just like payless just more high-tec and stuff.

"Hello we would like to get her boots remade, we want to keep the design on it we just want it to be sturdier but yet comfortable please." Ahsoka asked as she approached the cashier.

"Ok keep the design just remake it so it lasts longer and it stays nice, but it still needs to be comfortable." The cashier replied making sure she had gotten it all.

"Yup." Ahsoka replied.

"First show me the cash, it should be about 30 credits." The cashier replied eager to get the money.

Ahsoka got out the money out of her pocket and handed it over to her. The cashier took it and counted it quickly.

"Ok we're now officially in business, now hand me your shoes there are a few shoes you can wear over there in the meantime." The cashier announced.

I took off my boots and handed them to her and got the shoes she pointed out on the rack. I took a pair and put them on.

"It should take about 15 minutes." The cashier announced as she walked into the back.

-- (answering machine) –waiting 15 minutes-

"Here you go there all ready. Do you want to buy anything else?" The cashier asked smiling as I put on my re-made boots. They were more comfortable and they were still cute. (I made the shopping part up because I'm really looking forward to school shopping this week, oh my weird and funny inspirations. I really wish my cute shoes could last longer.)

"Hey Susana do you want to get these cool bracelets, they'd look good on you." Ahsoka announced to me as I walked over and tried them on.

"Yeah let's buy them." I replied, honestly it seemed Ahsoka really likes to go shopping with and for people. I honestly haven't gone shopping in a while, my parents didn't always have the time and money to and I only got a $1.50 a week. It was nice to get something for myself for once.

Anyways me and Ahsoka put down what we wanted she got a kool funky necklace and I got 2 bracelets/bangles that were like tree bark. 1 had ovals all around that were orange, blue, green, and red. The other one was a plain and had no detail, I thought it would complement the other.

So we took our things and paid, and walked out of the store. Ahsoka pressed the locater and the taxi came around and pulled over to wear we were. It dropped us off at the Temple and Ahsoka gave the driver a tip and we walked off into the temple to put away our things and put them on. I'm glad I got some new clothes because I had just started to feel it get colder and when I had put on my new clothes I felt so much warmer.

"Hey let's go to the Mess, you hungry?" Ahsoka asked, like she ever needed to ask I was just about to bring it up.

"Yes starved, let's go." I replied eager to eat.

It was a bit late but not too late tonight, there were a few more jedi there so we weren't alone.

Obi-wan and Anakin came over and sat with us, and finally I get to meet him! Fangirl moment!

"So this is your new padawan?" Anakin asked staring at me.

"Yes this is Susana Rowe, remember you saw her earlier." Obi-wan replied.

I waved hello with both hands like the friendly and weird person I am.

"Hello Susana I'm . . ." Anakin began before I could interrupt.

"Don't mean to interrupt, wait yes I do, yeah um I already know your name." I replied trying to be polite.

"Ok what's my name?" Anakin asked testing me.

"Anakin Skywalker expert pilot, I already know because I've read your profile remember?" I asked trying to jog his memory.

"Yeah I remember." Anakin replied being the show off he is, he just wants to hear his name with expert pilot.

"Of course he does, Skyguy just likes hearing his name along with expert pilot. Show off." Ahsoka implied.

"Listen to your padawan Anakin, she's right." Obi-wan replied as he took a bite of his food.

"You know I'm Obi-wan's former padawan. Remember he doesn't like flying." Anakin replied while putting up his hand against his face and whispering it.

"Oh really, how is it he didn't turn out better Obi-wan?" I asked jokingly as everyone laughed.

"Hey I thought I turned out great." Anakin joked.

"Well you did, but remember what Master Yoda says Anakin rotten eggs, not too far from trees they fall." Obi-wan joked, implying that he was the wrong egg. We all laughed as we soon realized Yoda was on the ground listening.

"Speak backwards I do, yes Hmmm." Anakin joked as me and Ahsoka we're trying to tell them to shut up.

"Speak backwards I do, expect what do you? Perfect English? Yes Hmm." Yoda began as he pulled up a booster seat and used the force to get his food on the table.

"Padawan's listen you should, remember make fun of Yoda you should not." Replied Yoda to the Yoda interpretations. Obi-wan and Anakin were quick to apologize and we talked and stuff (speed things along here really tired right now)

Durdurdur dodododod dundudndundundund beeeeeeeeeeeepppppp!- elevator music/get on with it music.-

We soon finished our food and went off to bed.

Well it's now 2:09 and I'm gonna go to bed. The reason I wanted to do the shopping part is because I really want to go shopping right now and I realized the facts of my outfit that I was wearing, plus I really wanted to change what I was wearing. lOl! So next chapter I'll be going to my first battle! I'm skipping a week and going straight to the action. I would usually wait 2 or 3 days before putting up a new chapter but I feel eager to write lately. I'm gonna go to bed because now it's 2:12. Good Bye I hope you liked the chapter and my funny jokes! So Tired :O


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, new story! Ok so I'm dreaming at the moment and I'm going to meet someone new. (my sister complained how she wasn't in the story, she was only mentioned when she was asleep while I was kidnapped by sexy hot clone trooopers) -I'm sorry to any clone cadets (10 years old not in clone years) who were in the room or reading this I don't mean to sound like a pedifile.- Anyways I'm sorry I didn't put up a disclaimer I own nothing but the following characters : me and koishie jinx.

My Pov lOl :)

I must be dreaming I thought. I could smell the popcorn from the microwave and I was putting on my favorite movies "It Happened One Night" and "Monty Python & The Holy Grail". It was raining and my Dad had come home being all wet. It had to be real because my Dad was complaining about work. My parents talked but where was my sister? This was wierd. Then Troopers came in and knocked down nmy door and told me the Sepratist were attacking.

I ignited my lightsaber and slashed through batte droids as my troops fell to the ground with every blast they took from the clankers. Then for some reason it was all slow motion . . . droid after droid we pursued our goal but when I looked to my side, my troops were dying and for the Republic. Was this the life I had chosen? Was this what I was to be? But I knew I was just dreaming . . . right? Then I knew I was I saw 4 Amish men sitting at a table drinkin tea discussing Obama's decisoun of taking a break from the war and focusing on America's economy. (Yes I know a bit about politics.) They were completley oblivious of the war, they sat there still sipping and talking. Wait . . . one got shot. Now there are 3 Amish men at the table. How can they just sit there and not care? they were so focused. And then I fell off the bed.

I woke up on the floor and put my blanket and pillow on my bed and fixed them up right. I then got my lightsaber and walked out the door then I saw a girl . . . atleast I think it was. It had ears or something. And a tail . . . I must still be dreaming . . . or it's my sister in a cat suit.

Oh no she caught my stare!

"Are you alright?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly in a worry. I thought I was still dreaming so I did the ultimate test. I pinched myself.

"Ow." I gasped as I pinched myself like the idiot I am.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I replied smiling trying not to freak her out and look a little wierd. She had waivy red hair pulled into a braid, on her left ear she had a padawan braid tied up nicley. Her ears were the most obvious feature about her, they were black and they looked so soft.

It reminded me of Inuyasha and the first few episodes where Kagome or how ever you spell it petted and messed with his ears. I felt a strong need to touch them, oh and she had a long black tail that came to her ankles, it made me wonder if she could hold her lightsaber with it. She was wearing a long sleeved green T-shirt, and a purple vest and looked just like Ahsoka's also had long black pants and heavy black boots.

"Hey can I see your ears?" I asked but yet went ahead anyways and touched them and took a few seconds touching them without permission to touch the royal ears.

"Hey stop that!" she yelled as her ears quickly went flat.

"What's your name?" She asked with her voiced raised and her ears twitching, being obviously iritated.

"I'm Susana Rowe, what's your . . ." began before I could be interupted.

"Kioshie Jinx and don't do that again!" kioshie yelled with her face getting red like an apple, now I know how annoying it is to be interupted.

"You know you look just like my sister Marina." I mentioned still smiling friendly.

"You remember your sister? Wait are you a padawan or something because I haven't seen you around here before." kioshie replied getting her confused face and her ears twitching up. She reminded me so much of my sister, her red hair, her face, and voice. They look exactly the same! And Marina always did joke about being half cat half human.

"I'm new here, I'm Obi-wan's new padawan." I replied keeping my friendly attitude and smile.

Almost a week had past by and I've met so many people here. This is the millionith time I've had to meet someone and remember a name! I now have my jedi braid and I knew how to use th force now. But I couldn't get it it still, how I have to have years worth of training in a week. Obi-wan said I was picking up the skills quickly like teleqinessis and skills I didn't think I'd ever have like healing powers. How can I just go and pick up all this crap. In the real world we don't just take a plane out for a spin and say hey, I know how to pilot this thing let me drive. Then you take the wheel and we all die. Happy ending. The last words of the Pilot would be "Ok you can drive, Gosh this Coffee is HOT!" -CRASH- . Nothing like that happens!

"Oh! Your Master Kenobi's new padawan! I didn't know, well I got to go. See you around! Oh and remember don't touch my ears again or you get force slapped!" Kioshie replied.

"Ok . . . bye then!" I replied as she walked away, what a greeting huh? I then went back inside room and got ready.

After my shower and I had my boots on and my hair was brushed I walked outside to go to the Mess. There were alot of people there, but who to sit with? There were people I had already met but still. I didn't see Ahsoka, Anakin, or Obi-wan. What now? God this feels like the first day of school already. I just walked over to the closest table and sat down. I sat next to Ki-Adi Mundi and a few others there. I sat quietly just thinking of what was going on, why me as the padawan. So many of my questions unanswered, did anyone ever asked how I felt about being a padawan? No, they just said "Oh your Obi-wan's new padawan that's kool, see you around then!" and that's all they said. The only one that seemed to take an interest in me was Cody, Cody seemed like the only one who cared right now. I wish people were more like Cody, taking the time to ask how are you.

Geez I just wish people would slow down so I can catch up! Geez I feel like I'min P.E. and I'm running the tack and I need to catch up. And the teacher is yelling "Come on Susana run! Run or you'll get a D on your mile! Burn some calories!" Geez . . .

"There you are!" Obi-wan replied, sitting next to me.

"Listen you need to finish up really quick, Master Yoda and Windu want to talk to us." Obi-wan told me, lucky for him I'm almost done. Then I remembered it had been 9 days scince I was here, would we get a mission or what? I'd like the time to practice my skills but hey things don't always turn out the way you want them to.

"Ok." I replied as I took one last bite of my food. After putting my tray away me and Obi-wan walked up to the Council room. The doors slid open and me and Obi-wan bowed to them. The only people in here, Yoda and Windu.

"Hello." Obi-wan greeted.

"We have a job for you two, you need to go to Kamino and pick up some new recruites. Then you will go to Alderaan, the Seperatist are planing to attack the planet and you need to stop them with a blockade. The droid General Greivous is leading the attack." Windu ordered.

"Is that all?" Obi-wan asked making sure he wasn't missing anyone.

"Not all it is, draw Grievous onto your ship you must Kenobi. When your ship he is on capture him, make sure leave he does not." Yoda ordered.

"Take a small ship, when he boards close the doors on him and he will have no where to go." Windu replied.

"Well who will lead the battle while we battle grievous?" Obi-wan asked with his hand on his beard.

"We assigned also Master Mundi and his padawan Kioshie to the mission, they have been briefed already." Windu replied.

"Alright we'll head out now." Obi-wan replied as we bowed and walked out the room with the Council doors shuting beind us.

After the ships were loaded we headed out to Kamino to pick up the supplies. So far half way through the trip it wasn't to bad but there were still questions unanswered to me. All I could do was wonder, and wait as I watched hyper space.

"Well you've been quiet." Cody mentioned.

"Well I don't have much to say. I'm just thinking." I replied staring out into space.

"Thinking about what?" Cody asked, when I turned to look at him he was looking at a mission log. Oh yeah that really shows your listening, why don't you just hold a finger up so you can find your spot in the book and listen. But really? Well he is the only one that's cared about what I think on these matters, so I guess I shouldn't complain about it.

"Well right now thinking about how I'v never been to Kamino and how fast this week has gone." I replied turning back to hyperspace.

"Well you wouldn't miss much on Kamino, it's just rain and more rain. And well this week has gone fast, it feels like we just skipped four days." Cody replied putting away the mission log.

"Rain huh? Well that shouldn't be to bad." I replied turning to look at Cody, he was now looking into Hyper space, smiling . . . Hmm, it just shows how they potray characters. For him I have serious but always offers a friendly side.

"You like the rain I take it." Cody replied looking back at me with an eyebrow up.

"Well yeah I love rain, snow, sunshine, coudy days, storms, and every type of weather I can think of. I like alot of things, it takes alot for me to hate something." I replied still staring off into space.

"You hate the Grievous and the Seperatist right?" Cody joked.

"Don't mean to turn into captain obvious but dur! Who doesn't hate grievous? He's just this discusting overgrown monster that likes to kill people. Don't even get me started with Ventress that stupid harpy." I replied when I turned to look at Cody he was laughing. Why was he laughing? Was I funny to him? Hmm maybe I'm funny in this universe. lOl :D

"Well I see you two are getting along just fine." Obi-wan replied walking torwards us.

"What did I miss?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well you missed me mocking Grievous and we are approaching Kamino." I replied turning to Obi-wan.

"We are coming out of the system now sir." Cody replied to me.

"Good, now we can pick up our new recruits, when you two are done here meet me in the hanger." Obi-wan ordered as he waled away.

"So you miss home Cody?" I asked, I'd miss home. I still miss home. But what wouldn't leave my mind was kioshie lookng just like my sister. That is so wierd, what's next my Dad comes out here and turnes out to be Owen Lars? He wines like him!

"Yup, I'm glad I can come back every now and again." Cody replied as we entered the system, as we entered the atmosphere I could already see rain toppeling down on the bridge windows. After we had rapped it all up me and Cody walked to the hanger and met up with Obi-wan.

"There you two are, let's go." Obi-wan ordered as we walked with him down the ramp. I saw one of the Kaminoans meeting up with us, this place was nice. But it was cold, but hey the cold is better then the heat! The place was mushroom shaped for some reason, but this place was nice.

"Hello, we have new troops ready to board as scheduled." The kaminoan greeted as we both bowed to her.

"Welcome home Commander." The Kaminoan greeted to Cody as we followed the Kaminoan to a discussion room to talk with them.

The discussion went quickly, we loaded up supplies and headed out on our way. Me, Obi-wan, Cody, and a small squadren of Clone Troopers got the escort ship ready (I believe that is what it's called). We headed to Alderaan, and I swear to god it was the quietest trip ever no one had anything interesting to say! We got out of Hyper Space and set up our EPIC blockade. Shortly after the blockade had been set up protecting Alderaan the Sepratist ships came out of Hyper Space and began firing. We began sending the escort ships (there were only 3) out to shoot the bridge but Grievous had spotted us and put a tractor beam on us.

Everyone on the ship fell over to the left, I had tryed to Grab the pilot's chair but I just fell. Then I quickly got up and just brushed myself off like I had never fallen in the first place. (To tell the truth I am a big clutz! I've cracked my head open, cracked my chin open and got stitches, and I've sprained my wrist).

"The tracktor beam has us sir, should we fire on the source?" Cody asked trying to get up from the floor but had slid off the stage of the bridge.

"No let them think they have us, we need to draw Grievous on here and capture him." Obi-wan replied getting off the floor and brushing himself off just as I did.

"Come on we need to get to the tunnel." Obi-wan ordered as me, Cody, and the small squadren of clone troopers ran out to the tunnel. (honestly I have no fried chicken idea what the tunnel thing is called, the thing you use when boarding anoter ship).

Me and Obi-wan stould there with our lightsabers in hand as we watched our tropers get into position. But at that moment I wondered how long would I stand up to that monster? I've only had a basic week of training!

Then we saw two lightsabers cutting through the wall and making a giant circle. Then we heard the slightest tic, tap, tac, and pop! The wall had been opened and thrown across the hallway! Then a group of Commando droids came out but luckily our troopers had shot them down. But two had died, then I remembered what Obi-wan said about compassion and hate. We should care for our troopers but when there time comes during battle we need to be prepared and we need to keep focused on the battle at hand. Then 4 Magna Guards came out and swung their staffs left and right trying to shock us, but I then chopped one's head off and then sliced off the lower head as it still moved.

"Kenobi, I see you have a new padawan learner! (Coughs) She and your clones shall die with you! Hahahaha (coughs)" Greivous taunted as he coughed.

"You know if I were you General I'd get that cough checked out, that's just discusting." I replied igniting my lightsaber.

"You have spirit! A spirit I can crush! I'll enjoy delivering your head to dooku by your long hair!" Grievous replied laughing.

"And we'll enjoy your last words you coward!" Cody replied pointing his blaster to him.

"Oh what are you going to do Clone? Shoot me? You are just cannon faughter to me!" Grievous taunted pointing his lightsaber to him as he laughed in his face.

"Your face is cannon faughter! Now are you going to fight or do you want to sit and sip tea?" I replied Now my voice angry and more aggressive. The rest of the cones were waiting to shoot but at the moment were staying out of the way.

"RRRRRaahhh!" Grievous groweled as he he kicked me and Cody to the wall.

I woke up a few minutes later and ignited my ightsaber again and came jumping onto grievous from behind, aiding Obi-wan as he blocked each blow.

"RRRRgaahh!" Grievous growled as he pushed through Obi-wan and headed torward the Cooling system. Me and Obi-wan soon ran after and caught up with him.

I came up to his side and went for a blow but was blocked and then Ob-wan had come and slashed at his back but was blocked. Block after block we went on but he then cut the cooling system and Cold air went through the vents as we battled but Obi-wan was kicked to the wall with hs lightsaber thrown out of his hand. He fell unconsious. Then Grievous was about to make the final blow but I flipped over him and blocked him.

"Ok number one grievous you can't kill my Master on my first week of the job, second you need some moisterizer for your eyes or something because they are kreepy! Third maybe you should consider a profession that doesn't invlove killing people, oh I know you can be a NerfHerder!" I taunted still blocking the blow. Still how can I just pick up flipping skills and all that? (yes kreepy with a k) :D lOl

Then at the corner of my eye I saw Cody at the door watching with his blaster in hand awaiting further orders, to shoot or not. Then Obi-wan had slowly woken up.

"Huh what happ . . . what the hell!" Obi-wan yelled as he realized there were 3 lightsabers over him.

"UUrraahhh!" Grievous growled as he started swinging his lightsabers at me and blow after blow.

"Cody shoot him!" I yelled as a few other Clone troopers started shooting. Grievous had blocked them all and then started to head torwards the tunnel killing 3 clones and injuring 1. Obi-wan pursued for Grievous and I stayed with the injured trooper.

He was unconcious and I lifted off his helmet to check and see if he was alright, I looked at his eyelids and they were normal. And then I tryed to lift him up to the Medical bay.

"Uhhh! A little help! God what are you guys eating!" I ordered as I struggled to get him up. Epic then came and helped me get him to the Medical Bay and we sat him down on the table.

Then it started to get colder, I didn't notice till now because I was running around alot. I then decided to try out my healing powers, (yes I'm testing it out on a clone it's a good time)! I then quieted my mind and I put my hand over his wound and started. It looked as if blue smoke was coming out of my hands, but I didn't know how that looked till someone told me later on. When I was almost done I heard him waking up from being knocked unconsious.

"Shush, you need to keep quiet she's working." Cody ordered the trooper as I continued my healing.

He was a little confused at first but then he saw me performing a healing power and looked in aw. Then I finished and opened my eyes. I was cold again, colder then before.

"God it's cold!" I announced as I shivered putting my hands on my arms.

"There you guys are, listen we have a situation here." Obi-wan announced shivering.

"What's the situation?" I asked shivering.

"Well first, during the battle the cooling system got shot and well we can't exactly fix it. Second Grievous killed 1 of the pilots during the battle, and launched all the Escape pods. So he escaped . . ." Obi-wan replied.

"So we failed the mission to keep him o board." I replied with an eyebrow up as I rubbed my arms with my hands.

"Well no, the blockade has been held. We just failed to capture grievous, also I forgot to mention something. The pilot's head hit the hyperspace panel and we accidently got shot into hypersace and the coordinates were putted incorectly, but atleast we are heading to the Medical station near Naboo, but it's a long ways from here, we have and hour in a half till we get there." Obi-wan replied putting his hands on his arms trying to warm himself up.

"So we just sit here and hope we don't freeze to death." Epic replied shivering in his voice.

"Well we should get to the bridge and see if we can fix the hyperdrive and try and fix the cooling system." I replied as we got up and ran to the bridge. It seemed it was a trap for us, I felt like I had been captured. There are no escape pods, the cooling system might not be able to be fixed, and thre's a chance we might freeze to death. That's just great! Fist week on the job and I'm going to freeze to death thanks, why don't you just kill me now! Geez sometimes I just get the wost days thrown at me and now is oe of those days! Gosh I wish I was still on the cruiser at the Blockade. Well I guess only now I can hope they will be looking for us.

We tryed fixing the hyperdrive but it wouldn't work, same with the cooling system. But the comunicaters were working, atleast something is going right for us!

So then me and Obi-wan tryed contacting the Medical station, and with success they answered!

"This is CC-7222 who is this?" The clone asked.

"This is Obi-wan Kenobi we are heading to the Medical station and well we're in a bit of a spot." Obi-wan began shivering as he told the clone there story. He then informed Nala Se of our situation. "Well you are about a hour away from here can you hold out till then?" She asked. "I think we can, thankyou Nala Se." Obi-wan replied soundind worse now, his shivers didn't sound to convincing. They then prepared for our arrival.

We were now half way there but it was freezing, and cold. I couldn't wait an hour! While we waited to get to the Medical station I went up and started hugging Cody. It was so cold, and I could feel the pain all over my body. I didn't want to move at all.

"Huh, oh." Cody began, first confused but then understanding and he hugged me back. It was so cold, but by now I sound like a whiner. I tryed not to whine but it was almost impossible. Me and Cody sat down on the floor with Obi-wan and got closer trying to keep eachother warm.

"God, it's freezing." Obi-wan whined as he put his legs up torwards his legs and huddling himself together.

"Hug someone, you can hug me." I replied putting an arm out slowly as it shaked from the cold.

"No I'm alright." Obi-wan replied as I put my arm back over Cody.

"It's just a hug Master." I replied, god why can't men hug? It's stupid, it's called survival! Rrrrrrr (rolls eyes at Obi-wan).

"How come you don't hug Master, there's no law against hugging!" I replied shivering.

"Well it's just . . ." Obi-wan began before I so rudly interupted, what's with me and interupting people? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm this is wierd.

"Master it's just a hug." I shivered and I pulled myself closer to Cody.

"Well it's just . . ." Obi-wan began a second time as he was interupted again by Epic.

"Sir, we need your help with the cooling system." Epic interupted.

"Ok I'll be right there." Obi-wan replied as he got up and left the room. Now it was just me, Cody, and the Pilot. The rest were helping with the cooling system.

"God it's cold, I don't want to move. I wish it was warmer." Cody wished as we both shivered. Cody pulled me closer for warmth, I don't know ow much closer we could get though. It was nice. I put my head on his left shoulder and he put his head on my head. We were trying to keep still because it was so painfull just to move. Every little movement I felt a huge shard of pain, even when I didn't I could feel small stabs all over my body. My hair was arm but it started to look white, wih iceicles in my hair. My face was frosty and soft still but I felt like a Manichan frozen, captured, and pained.

"How much longer?" I asked shivering. You could hear the small shivers in my voice and the ice in it.

"About 30 minutes." Cody replied as his voice cracked with shivers. Cracking almost like glass.

I put my legs closer to my body to keep us slightly warmer. Cody then slid his hand up and down mine in attempt to keep me warm. Then I think I went crazy because I started singing my favorite song from the New Moon Soundtrack "Shooting the Moon". Now that I think about it it's a good way to keep yourself awake.

"All of the Astronauts, champaign and plastic cups waiting for the plan hero to show." I sang as I recalled the words. I was hoping I still remembered the words to the song, and if the words were right.

"What are you singing Susana?" Cody asked as he continued pulling me closer and closer.

"Singing a old song I remember from earth my home planet." I replied as I continued singing. "Outside the door he steps, his head in his hands and his heart in his throat. What can he tell him now? Sorry I let you down. Sorry it wasn't quite true. But don't get hung up on it just show your on with it and good luck with shootin the moon. Shooting the moon. The moooooon. Shooting the Moon." I sang with shivers in my throat, and cuddling with Cody. I admit I was cuddeling with Cody, but hey it's survival no one can blame me.

"All of the Principals, Generals, Admirals. And the podium lit with the spot light. The crowd buzzing quietly, waiting expectidly like it's opening night. What can he tell him now? sorry I let you down. Sorry it wasn't quite true. But don't get hung up on it jst show your on with it and good luck with shooting the moon. Shooting the moon. The moooooooon. Shooting the moon." I sang as I shivered through out the song. Every now and again I'd check to make sure everyone was awake.

I sang the song a few times more and stopped.

"How much longer.. Cody?" I asked shiver after shiver. Every minute was exausting the pain got worse each minute. Every little shard of pain throughout my body was going every second.

"About 15 minutes." Cody replied as he moved his hand up and down on my arm. Everything seemed a little slower now, every movement and word was slow, and my vison seemed shaky.

"I'm .. so ..cold .. you're so.. warm." I replied shivering.

"You're .. alot warmer .. then me.." Cody replied as he streatched his feet towards mine. We were hugging eachother so tightly that it looked like one of our lungs would be punctured.

"Thanks .. fffoor keeping me warmmm ..." I replied as nuzeled closer to him. Where was Obi-wan? Maybe he just sat down and hugged people like what we were doing. I was a bit concerned for him, what if he had fallen asleep? .. Pernamently?

"Yourrr welcome .. Suuusana." Cody replied as I got closer, I was as close as I could get. I basicly had popped the "personal space bubble" about and hour ago.

"We arre out offf .. hypper spaccce.." The pilot announced, I had offered a hug a while ago but he wouldn't except. Probably a personal space issue or something. But his face was so pale and cold, he had his head and hands on the controls. He had tired eyes, so soft and cold.

After a few minutes I heard the ship dock, finally! But I could feel myself slipping away .. so I started singing again to keep myself awake. Anakin, Ahsoka, and a few clones came to the bridge. I could hear them talking.

"I hear something .. where is it coming from?" Ahsoka announced to Anakin.

"This way." Anakin replied as I saw them come onto the bridge. My visoun was still a bit shaky and the voices were slower.

"Susana, Cody!" Ahsoka announced as she ran torward us.

"Cody, Susana can you hear me?" Ahsoka asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

We nodded our heads and a few more troopers came to help us up. The two troopers seperated us gentley, I saw Cody with his eyes half open and his eyes moved to meet mine as we were seperated.

The trooper picked me up and I drew a blank and fell unconsious.

I was dreaming .. Grievous was about to give the final blow to me and then I woke up screaming.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" I yelled as I shot up out of the bed.

Then two troopers ran in at the sound of my scream to see what was wrong. Then they ran torwards me and stopped at the foot of my bed. "What's wrong?" One of them asked.

"I had a nightmare that's all." I replied as the trooper settled me back down in the bed.

"What about? It has to be interesting for a scream like that." The trooper asked as he sat down on the bed. What was this? Full House?

"Come on, she only had a nightmare. She'll be fine. Your tuff right kid?" He asked trying to get him out so they can do their job.

"Well it won't hurt to take the time to listen Zam. Go on kid." He replied looking back at me and taking his hemet off. He had a scar on his left eye. The scar reached all the way to the back of his head, it looked like he had been in some type of explosion because his eye was a dark Blue. His hair was black with a army cut hairdo and he looked at me. He really looked worried, and it showed how much he really cared.

"Well it was a nightmare about General Grievous, he was going around killing everyone in sight. Every jedi, clone, and anyone who was part of the Republic. Even innocent people, and I was running from him trying to block the hits with my lightsaber. For a while I couldn't get out of my dream. And then he was about to kill me and well then I woke up." I replied.

"God I hate him, he can even give jedi nightmares he's so ugly. I can't wait to scrap that giant piece of tin." The clone replied as he put his helmet back on.

"I can't wait to kill that thing. Now come on Wren, let's get some grub." Zam replied heading torwards the door.

"Seeya kid." Wren replied as he waved.

"Bye." I replied as they both left. Wow really? That was fast . . . I felt like I was in the therapists office. Then I saw Obi-wan and Cody come in to check on me. Why did Cody need to check on me though? WRITER -shutup this is how I'm writing it and you'll like it!- (ok geez)

"Well you look better Susana." Obi-wan announced as they walked in th room.

"I feel better to, still a little chilled but better." I replied.

"Well that's good to hear, but ou still have a little bi of ice in your hair." Cody replied jokingly, still why does he choose to joke with me?

"Well at least I'm warming up. Oh and Obi-wan you ow me one." I replied jokingly.

"Oh no it's started, and now she's going to cout like Anakin." Obi-wan joked.

"Wait, wait, wait . . . Anakin has to count?" I replied raisingan eyebrow at Obi-wan.

"I hate to admit it but yes he does count." Obi-wan replied trying to hide the truth behind his beard. lOl

"Well I got to go, meet me at the ship in a half hour ok?" Obi-wan ordered. "Coming Cody?" Obi-wan asked as he was walking out the door.

"I'll catch up." Cody replied as Obi-wan walked out, wow I've been hanging out with Cody lately. Why does Obi-wan have the tendency to leave the room with me and Cody alone? WRITER -shut up story Susana- (fine gosh you don't have to be rude it's my thoughts!) -I right your thoughts!- (what? Well anyways . . . coughs your face writes your thoughts coughs) -Rrrrr-

"You know your a great hugger?" I joked to Cody as he sat down on the bed and removed his helmet. He was smiling . . . I still don't know how I could get serious Cody to smile.

"Thanks and wait hold on you got something in your hair." Cody replied scooting closer to remove the last bit of ice out of my hair.

"You had some ice in your hair." Cody pointed out as he smiled at me. Seriously I know he can smile but when is he serious again?

"Yeah it does that when I'm on a cold ship for an hour in a half." I replied jokingly.

"I suppose it does. Anyways what a way to start a first mission huh? Almost freeze to death, hug me for an hour, and you get to battle Grievous." Cody replied, yes he was right that my first mission wasn't so good but I did enjoy the hugging.

"Well hugging you wasn't to bad, and th rest well? It could have been better." I replied.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you later Susana." Cody replied as he put on his helmet and left the room.

"See you around Cody." I replied as I watched him leave the room, he was . . . wierd . . . what is going on? Boys are so wierd, they are never how they seem some days.

Then it happened . . . Oh no and I had just became a jedi . . . I now have a small crush on my Commander. I didn't think it would happen but it just did. I'm so confused the way he smiles at me, the way he talks to me, I fel obsessed a bit. Well not obsessed obsessed just thinking about him. He was now offically now stuck in my head, and I couldn't get him out. It reminded me of a few songs I always gotstuck in my head every time I heard it. "Material girls" , "Baby" , "Secrets" , "Fall for you" , "Shooting the Moon" etc. Is this really what having a real crush is like? (Ironicly right now while I'm writing this I'm listening to the song "Obsessed" by Miley Cyrus. It's exactly 3:01 and the line just came I know it's 3:00 AM and crap. Wierd huh?) Anyways thanks to snuggelng for a hour in a half with Cody and hanging out with him alot lately I now have a crush on him. . . Geez sometimes I wish these thins wouldn't happen.

I then turned to my right side and looked out ino space thinkng and wondering about Cody. What the Fried Chicken Jango! Why did you have to be so HOT!

Well what do you think? Review please! Yes another couple about being in love with their clone commander/ captain. Sorry I thought this would be more appropriate because it's the clone wars and crap. See what happens next chapter! This chapter took me forever to write so I hope you all apreciate the effort I put into this . . I don't think you know because of no reviews yet you lazys .. HINT HINT REVIEW! So yeah next chapter me and Cody are assigned a mission together, and well that's the last thing I want scince he won't stay out of my head. This involves going undercover!

Well that's itit's 3:13 and I need to go to bed. Rrrr so tired (yawns) See ya :O (yawns second time) Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.


End file.
